


Outdoor Sex (Day 19)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [19]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, Camping, Drunk Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Yut Lung and Sing go camping, and Yut Lung has a little too much to drink.
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 13





	Outdoor Sex (Day 19)

**Author's Note:**

> HONEY WATCHU WAITING FOR-

“Hell no. That was never on my bucket list.” 

“Oh come on, it will be fun! We'll go hiking, roast hotdogs-” 

“Can't we just stay home and do that?” 

“Please, Yut?” Yut Lung sighed. 

“Alright. Fine. Just this once.” Sing fist pumped the air, and Yut Lung rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. 

“I get to bring wine then.” 

“You can do whatever except stay home.”

* * *

They found themselves in the middle of the woods, and Yut Lung was actually enjoying himself. Well, that was because he was drunk. He was currently singing Big Fun from Heathers and already downing his third or so bottle. Sing decided he had enough, and that it was time for bed. 

“Alright Yut, it's time to sleep. We have a long drive home.” 

“No, I wanna stay,” he slurred. 

“Just yesterday you were complaining about coming.” Yut Lung whined as Sing threw his alcohol away. Sing then hurried him in the tent.  “Goodnight,” he said and got into his sleeping bag. He was dozing off when Yut Lung woke him up again. 

“Sing,” he whined. “I'm horny.” Sing sighed. 

“Then do something about it.” 

“But I want you!” Sing didn't like having sex when Yut was drunk. He always felt he was taking advantage of him. However, he did like his sleep, so he would fuck him just to shut him up about it. 

“Alright. I'm getting up.” Yut Lung smiled drunkenly and started to strip. “Do you want to ride or what?” 

“Ride.” 

“Alright.” Sing took off his clothes and laid back down. Yut Lung then grabbed Sing's dick and started to jerk him off. He would blow him and stroke him until he was hard. 

Once Sing was hard, Yut Lung climbed on top of him and lowered himself down onto his boyfriend's dick. He did like it raw when he was drunk. He let out loud moans as he bounced himself on the other's dick. Skin slapping on skin echoed throughout the tent, along with moans and groans from both of the boys. 

Sing then started to thrust his hips upward, taking control. Yut Lung couldn't take it anymore. He came hard, and Sing wasn't too long after. They both laid together, side by side, and in the morning, Yut Lung had his signature headache.

**Author's Note:**

> SHUT UP HEATHER


End file.
